vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi
Summary The main heroine of Dead or Alive game series, and debuting in the re-release for Wii U Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge as a free DLC character. Although she also got a very brief cameo in Sigma 2, but only as the faceless. Kasumi is the sister of Hayate and half-sister to Ayane, and a practitioner of the Tenshinmon Style of Mugen-Tenshin Ninjutsu. They lived happily together until one day Raidou came for revenge and snapped Hayate's spine. That sends him into a coma that everyone thought to be permanent, so he's left for dead. Kasumi ran away from her village to avenge her brother, knowing full well the consequences of becoming a runaway shinobi: death. After defeating Raidou, she enters the second tournament after hearing that her brother is alive and has been taken by DOATEC for use in Project Epsilon. She finds him suffering from amnesia and going by the name of Ein, and helps him recover his memory. In the 3rd tournament she remains on the run but encounters and fights her brother. By the time of the 4th tournaments she realizes that no assassins have been sent her way as of late, and discovers that they have gone to assault DOATEC and put an end to their evil schemes. She enters the 4th tournament to investigate and prevent her brother to enter in what she believes will be a bloodbath. In the 5th game, Kasumi becomes Helena's 'ally'/'messenger' in order to hunt down the remaining Alpha-152, in a slightly reckless degree. This is because this Kasumi is actually a perfect Alpha clone that acts perfectly like the original. Hayate caught wind of this and along with Ayane, killed this clone. When Hayate gets into trouble, Hayabusa summons the real Kasumi note to come and help. Once she rescued Hayate and destroyed the clones, Kasumi swore to take down and defeat Donovan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kasumi Origin: Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Gender: Female Classification: Human Rogue Ninja Age: 19 Destructive Capacity: Building level+, Large Building Level+ with Ninpo spells via powerscaling Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles, much higher with Ninpo, possibly in the hundreds of meters range Speed: Supersonic+, likely Hypersonic (can keep up with Ryu Hayabusa, also fought the same enemies, and likes exploiting her teleportation technique) Durability: Superhuman+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Class MJ+ Stamina: Large Standard Equipment: Basic throwing kunais (although the ones she actually throws look more like Western knives), windmill shuriken (can combine her throwing knives to create one, including a precision-guided boomerang effect), her elegant Wakizashi blade Intelligence: Skilled combatant, is knowledgeable of Ninpo magic and is talented as a ninja Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, senses, master of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Tenjinmon style martial art, master stealth and infiltrator, teleportation, healing, can cast Ninpo (Ki) spells (a form of offensive and/or defensive magic), skilled volleyball player Weaknesses: Pacifist (Kasumi refuses to fight unless there is no other choice) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Slide:' A basic evasive movement known by ninja. '-Shadowless Footsteps:' A basic wall running technique, which Kasumi, like most ninja, has mastered. '-Sabaki:' A technique which begins with Kasumi in a defensive position, and then countering with her own attack. '-Sakura Madoi:' A special teleportation parry, known only to Kasumi, it causes the user to disappear in a flurry of cherry blossom petals and reappear behind the opponent whose attack was parried, also makes her hard to pin down and hit, as well as allowing Kasumi the ability to teleport herself and anyone she touches. '-Divine Water:' Kasumi's "version" of the Izuna Drop, she begins by launching her foe in the air, and then repeatedly stomps on her foe until they hit the ground. '-Thunders of Tenjin:' Kasumi's "version" of the Underworld Drop, she launches her foe in the air and wraps her legs around their necks and back flips downwards, smashing her target's skull to the ground. '-Torn Sky Blast/Art of Rending Wind:' A powerful Mugen Tenshin technique that releases ki that generates a large lightning-like blast of energy from their hands and shoot it toward their target. '-Hand Blast:' Kasumi’s singular "hand-blast ability" as seen her ending in Dead or Alive 3, which was used to fight back assassins. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters